Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to secure memory management, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to secure handling of memory caches and cached software module identities for a method to isolate software modules by means of controlled encryption key management.
Description of Related Art
Software developers typically generate software (also referred to as a set of instructions, code, program, or algorithm), such as applications, drivers, and games, and allow customers and other authorized users to install and use the software in various products. For example, the software may be installed and stored in a memory device of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone (e.g., smartphone) or laptop computer. However, such software may be accessed and reverse engineered by unauthorized users (e.g., hackers), resulting in a loss of valuable intellectual property. Therefore, there is a need to protect the software in electronic products in order to prevent access of the software by unauthorized users.